Les vacances c'est pas toujours le paradis
by Elyonportrait
Summary: suite de Garden Palace, Ryuuzaki, Elyon,mISA ET Ligth veulent partirent en vacance, mais disont que ce n'est pas toujours facile avec Ryuuzaki
1. Chapter 1 la vie quotidiènne

_**coucou me revoila pour une nouvelle fic la suite de Garden Palcace pour ceux qui ont aimé bonne lecture!!**_

_**Les vacances ce n'est pas toujours le paradis**_

_**Chapitre 1 vie quotidienne : **_

_Cela faisait bientôt 2 semaines que Ryuuzaki et Elyon étaient ensemble, Ryuuzaki avait l'impression que la vie s'écoulait lentement sans que rien ne vienne les déranger, le matin il archivé certain dossier et ensuite profité de quelques heures pour aller se promener à la galerie marchande de l'immense centre commerciale qu'il y avait tout près de l'immeuble. Ryuuzaki détestant la foule, Elyon pris l'habitude d'y aller avec lui le matin, ou il y avait moins de monde, la galerie était calme, quelques passants et les magasins commençaient juste à ouvrir._

_Elyon savoura le plaisir de flâner dans les magasins sans se faire bousculer par le monde et de trouver tous les vêtements qui lui faisait envie accessible. Ryuuzaki ne disait rien il la suivait, il aimait le calme de la galerie le matin, l'odeur de la pâtisserie boulangerie qui commençait à exposer des croissants et autre gâteaux, les commérages de deux patronnes de magasins côte à côte qui ouvraient en même temps le rideau métallique de leur magasin._

_Oui vraiment le moment qu'il aimait le plus dans la journée quand il se promener c'été le matin, quand les gens encore endormie, avait un rythme de vie plutôt cool. Elyon n'était une folle du shopping comme misa, qui pouvait rester des heures dans un magasin à tout regarder et à tout essayer, à vous faire patienter dans un magasin bonder de filles hystériques pour un tee-shirt, et finalement sortir et rien acheter. Et encore d'après light le faite qu'elle n'achète rien était encore la meilleur chose qui pouvait lui arriver quand il l'accompagner, car quand elle avait décidé d'acheter quelque chose, il y avait souvent plus d'une heure de queue avec une caissière qui perdait vite son sang froid._

_Non, Elyon quand elle rentrait dans un magasin le plus souvent c'était pour acheter, ou alors elle ne rester pas plus de 5 minutes et c'était largement suffisant pour Ryuuzaki qui détesté le shopping interminable. Il était aussi incapable de lui répondre quand elle lui demander son avis sur des vêtements qu'elle essayer, il restait le plus souvent sans voix la trouvant toujours aussi belle dans tous ce qu'elle mettait et s'efforçait de répondre au hasard pour que la séance finissent au plus vite. Après les magasins ils rejoignaient ligth et misa dans un petit restaurant en terrasse pour manger, Ryuuzaki très ponctuel sur l'heure du repas détesté quand ils arrivaient en retard mais leur pardonnait toujours une fois le ventre plein, il faut dire que si Elyon était capable de faire le tour de toute la galerie en à peine une demi heure, Misa faisait le tour d'un magasin en une demi heure et seulement le tour._

**Ligth :** encore une belle journée, tu crois que sa va durer comme sa longtemps, je veux dire, quand est ce que la prochaine affaire va nous tomber dessus,

**Ryuuzaki :** je ne sais pas, comme je te l'ai dit les fonctionnaires sont en vacance et ont est pas près de les revoir avant un bon moment.

**Misa :** ha vacance qu'est ce que j'aimerai partir au bord de la mer

**Elyon :** la mer c'est une bonne idée si on compte que l'on n'aura pas d'affaire avant au moins 2 semaines, on peut se faire des petite vacances, sa te dirai Ryuuzaki ?

**Ryuuzaki :** heu… je ne suis jamais parti en vacance

**Ligth :** tu va voir c'est génial, mon père nous emmener faire du camping, j'en garde des supers souvenirs !!

**Ryuuzaki :** en quoi sa consiste ?

**Elyon : **tu verras bien, fini ta glace, on va demander à Watari comment on pourrait organiser sa

**Ligth :** oui Ryuuzaki sa serait bien que tu te fasses un répondeur du genre je ne suis en vacance recontacter moi dans 2 semaine pour affaire

**Ryuuzaki :** je n'ai pas besoin de répondeur merci ligth

**Ligth **: je disais sa comme sa

**Misa **: on va ou alors ? Un endroit chaud avec une plage de sable fin trèèès fin et trèès chaud le temps

**Elyon :** minute papillon on va d'abord organiser sa au calme


	2. Chapter 2 des vacances bien mérité

_**Chapitre 2 des vacances bien méritées**_

_Ils rentrèrent de leur petite balade et firent par de leur idée à Watari qui trouva l'idée géniale et se proposa de tout organiser pour eux, après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il voyait Ryuuzaki prendre des vacances !!_

**Ryuuzaki :** pourquoi il ne veut pas nous dire ou on va ?

**Elyon :** sa sera une surprise !! Tous ce qu'on sait c'est que c'est une destination à climat plutôt chaud.

**Ryuuzaki : **oui mais j'aurai quand même voulu savoir ou on va.

**Elyon : **tu me fais penser aux enfants qui demandent toujours à leurs parents en voiture quand est ce qu'ils arrivent.

**Ryuuzaki : **oui ba moi, je te demande quand est ce qu'on part ?

**Elyon : **dans 2 jours et il faut qu'on aille à la galerie t'acheter des vêtements d'été

**Ryuuzaki : **pitié j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?!!

**Elyon :** ne fait pas l'enfant, tu ne va quand même pas passer les 2 semaines en sweete en plein caniar, il fera au moins 40°c

**Ryuuzaki :** bon d'accord mais pas longtemps, et pas trop d'essayage, je ne suis pas une poupée Barbie

**Elyon :** non c'est vrai que tu ne ressemble pas à une Barbie, quoique en te teignant les cheveux en blond

**Ryuuzaki :** Elyon !!

**Elyon :** je rigole !!

_Light passant à côté d'eux _

**Ligth :** tu veux changer de coupe Ryuuzaki ?

**Ryuuzaki :** je ne prendrai pas la tienne en tout cas elle te donne l'air idiot

**Elyon :** mais il est idiot

**Ligth :** hé je ne suis pas un idiot !!

_Elyon entraina Ryuuzaki dans les magasins pour lui refaire sa garde robe et du presque le tirer dans les magasins tellement qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y entrer _

**Ryuuzaki :** c'est mieux quand tu choisis pour toi je trouve !!

**Elyon :** oui mais la c'est toi qui en a besoin, alors si tu veux que sa aille vite, tu accélère le mouvement et on sera sortie pour midi

**Ryuuzaki :** et j'ai quoi en échange ?

**Elyon :** si on sort à midi, peut être des gâteaux

**Ryuuzaki :** ok on fonce !

**Elyon :** la carotte fait avancer l'âne !

**Ryuuzaki :** quel âne ?

**Elyon :** toi

**Ryuuzaki : **je croyais que c'était ligth

**Elyon :** non, lui il se différencie parce qu'il est idiot

**Ryuuzaki :** et moi un âne ?

**Elyon :** oui, qui va gentiment suivre sa carotte et sortir de la le plus vite possible

_Dit-elle en le trainant vers les cabines d'essayages,_


	3. Chapter 3 la veille du départ

_**Chapitre 3 la veille du départ **_

_La veille du jour J Misa vérifiait que les valises étaient faite, pour gagner de la place et surtout pour ne pas s'encombrer, ils avaient décidé de partager une valise par couple, ligth et Misa en partageais une tandis que Elyon et Ryuuzaki en partageait une autre, Watari leur donna leur billets après le diner et les laissa rêver un peu à la destination, _

**Elyon :** Haïti !!!! Waouh !!! On va vraiment passer de bonne vacance

**Misa :** plage de sable fin et cocotier !!!!

**Ligth :** maladie, insecte et plat du jour à éviter si possible sinon c'est vrai que j'aurai du acheter un hamac

**Ryuuzaki :** sa ne me dit rien qui vaille

**Ligth** : quoi tu va nous faire une crise d'angoisse parce que tu n'es jamais parti ?

**Ryuuzaki :** on est obligé de prendre l'avion ?

**Elyon :** tu a peur de l'avion ?

**Ryuuzaki :** NON JE N'AI PAS PEUR !!

**Misa :** ya pas de mal à avoir peur tu sais, ya plein de gens qui ont peur de l'avion

**Watari :** en attendant vous devriez aller vous coucher, des heures d'avion vous attendent

**Ryuuzaki :** sa prend des heures en plus ??!!

**Light :** au lit !!

_Misa et Elyon partirent regarder un dvd en chemise de nuit et ligth coinça Ryuuzaki à la sorti de la salle de bain _

**Ligth :** te voila !! Di moi alors ? Ta peur de l'avion ou c'est la perspective d'aller las bas qui te fait peur ?

**Ryuuzaki :** je ne voie pas de quoi tu parle

**Ligth :** aller arrête !! Je té vu blêmir quand on a dit avion ta eu de mauvaise expérience ?

**Ryuuzaki : **j'ai…. Juste peur…. Qu'il s'écrase, enfin !! Ta vu les catastrophe que sa fait et ya pas moyen d'en sortir vivant je ne veux pas finir dans une boite à gâteaux !!!

**Ligth :** pour toi sa serai un comble !! Mais t'inkiète pas les catastrophe aérienne y'en a pas à chaque fois que l'on prend l'avion sinon les compagnies fermerai

**Ryuuzaki :** ok

**Ligth :** tu va réussir à dormir ?

**Ryuuzaki :** oui je crois, elles sont où les filles ?

**Ligth :** elle regarde un dvd un genre de film à l'eau de rose ou soi disant l'acteur est trop beau

**Ryuuzaki :** qui sa trop beau ?

**Ligth :** t'inkiète toute les nanas regarde ce genre de film

**Ryuuzaki :** c'est qui ce type ?

**Ligth :** di donc toi tu ne serais pas jaloux

**Ryuuzaki :** jaloux ? Moi non !! Bien sur que …..Non !ou… oui heu… non enfin je ne sais pas !!Mais enfin c'est qui ce mec ?!!!

**Ligth :** tu es trop marrant toi quand tu es amoureux je te jure il faudrait te filmer

**Ryuuzaki :** j'ai rien fait !!

**Ligth :** non pas encore faut juste pas te faire rencontrer ce type !!

**Ryuuzaki :** mais c'est qui ?!!

**Ligth :** pousse-toi que je prenne la salle de bain, j'ai besoin d'une douche

**Ryuuzaki :** ok ba bonne nuit alors

**Ligth :** oui, à demain dans l'avion !!!

**Ryuuzaki :** arrête avec sa sinon j'achète un parachute sur internet pour demain

**Ligth : **ok prend moi en un

**Ryuuzaki : **je croyais que tu n'aies pas peur

**Ligth :** on ne sait jamais

_Les filles avait fini leur film et partirent se coucher, misa du chercher ligth partout qui lui chercher du café pour le lendemain (autant qu'il soit prêt on se lève tôt) Elyon bailla longuement en se dirigeant vers la chambre et trouva Ryuuzaki accroupi vers l'avant la tête sur contre l'oreiller, elle s'arrêta de bailler et le regarda un instant puis se mis à rire silencieusement, elle trouva son portable dans la table de nuit et le pris en photo elle le trouver trop mignon comme sa ,puis elle s'installa sur le lit et lui attrapa les cheville en tirant vers elle le mettant brusquement à plat ventre, il se réveilla en grognant _

**Elyon :** désolé mais si tu dors comme sa tu va te faire des sacré crampes

**Ryuuzaki :** je crois que je vais avoir du mal à dormir

**Elyon : **à cause de l'avion ?

**Ryuuzaki : **ne rigole pas ! Mais j'ai une peur bleu de l'avion et pas seulement des crashs

_Il se redressa et s'assit dans le lit regardant Elyon se mettre sous les couvertures_

**Elyon :** ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien, viens dormir !

_Ryuuzaki se mis sous les couvertures et se rapprocha d'Elyon, elle le pris dans ses bras et il enfouissa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, son odeur le calmer et la douceur de ses bras le berçais, _

_Ils restèrent un moment comme sa, puis ils entendirent Watari ronflait bruyamment signe qu'il dormait profondément, on entendait aussi ligth se cogner la tête au placard de la cuisine pendant sa fringale nocturne, le aie qu'il poussa les fit rire tous les deux. Puis le silence,_

_Ryuuzaki paniquait il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux avion, Elyon sentie qu'il tremblait comme une feuille, elle resserra son étreinte pour le rassurer, puis elle somnolât un moment avant de sentir des baiser dans son cou puis sur ses lèvres _

**Elyon :** Ryuuzaki ! Pas ce soir, on se lève tôt demain !

_Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua ses baiser et ses câlin, il avait besoin de se rassurer puis finalement il s'endorma aussi_.


	4. Chapter 4 le départ

_**Chapitre 4 : le départ :**_

_Le lendemain matin Ryuuzaki se réveilla au son de la douche et chercha Elyon des bras dans le lit, elle ne s'y trouver plus, il grogna un moment puis consentie à se lever, la vision des valises dans le couloir lui mit du plomb dans l'estomac et de belle vision de crash aérien spectaculaire, il ferma les yeux et respira à fond, puis entra dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, il trouva un ligth en caleçon avec un croissant ,pas trop frais à 6h du mat, Ryuuzaki s'assit à coté de lui en caleçon aussi, misa et Elyon qui sortait tout les deux en même temps de leur douche arrivèrent dans la cuisine. _

**Misa :** j'adore le matin moi pas toi Elyon ?

**Elyon :** oh que oui !!

**Ryuuzaki :** pourquoi ?

**Misa :** je ne sais pas mais c'est si plaisant de voir 2 mâles en caleçon dans la cuisine à l'heure du petit dej

**Ligth :** ce n'est pas notre faute vous vous accaparé la salle de bain en premier

**Ryuuzaki :** oui nous on manque d'attraper froid en mangeant des croissants !!

**Elyon :** ho les pauvres petits, mais quel martyr !! Il faut faire quelque chose !!

**Ligth :** elle se moque de nous la !

**Ryuuzaki :** je crois oui !

**Misa :** en tout ca le mien est plus beau que le tiens !

**Elyon :** je ne suis pas d'accord le miens est plus mignon !!

**Ligth :** fusé rouge camarade !! Direction la salle de bain avant que sa dégénère

**Ryuuzaki :** ba mince !! Je voulais au moins les voir se battre !!

**Watari :** dépêcher vous les jeunes, on va tarder à y aller !!

**Light et Ryuuzaki : **OK

**Misa :** et c'est qui les dernier encore ?

**Ligth :** tu ne manque pas de toupet !! Vous êtes resté au moins une heure dans la salle de bain

**Ryuuzaki :** ouai et en plus il y aura certainement plus d'eau chaude et….

**Watari :** LES JEUNES ON S'ACTIVE !!

**Ligth et Ryuuzaki :** OK SA VA ON ARRIVE !!

_Quand tous le monde fut fin prêt Watari les conduisis à l'aéroport, il déchargea les valises et leur souhaita un bon voyage puis repartis avec la voiture_

**Misa :** Haïti nous voila !!

**Ryuuzaki :** l'aéroport surtout

**Elyon :** aller tous va bien, c'est juste un zing qui vole et qui atterri après quelque heures après

**Ryuuzaki :** ouai…c'est sa

**Ligth :** vient on va enregistrer nos bagages

_Misa se précipita à la suite de ligth sur un guichet ou l'attente n'était pas trop longue et Elyon attrapa la main de Ryuuzaki._

**Elyon :** sa va aller ?

**Ryuuzaki :** oui…j'ai juste… pas choisis mon cercueil

**Elyon :** Ryuuzaki !!

_Ils rejoignirent misa et ligth et enregistrèrent leur bagages le vol était prévu dans 30 minutes aussi misa et Elyon allèrent faire un tour des les boutiques de l'aéroport les garçons à leur cheville_

**Ligth :** pourquoi faut il toujours qu'elles visitent toute les boutiques que l'on croise

**Ryuuzaki :** je sais pas c'est peut être une maladie

_Misa et Elyon essayer des lunettes de soleil et Ryuuzaki examina un tube bizarre qui lui envoya de la crème solaire dans les yeux _

**Elyon **: Ryuuzaki !! C'est de la crème solaire avec un Ptitch !!! Ta appuyé dessus ?

**Ryuuzaki :** ouai ba sa a fait Ptitch !!

**Elyon :** ta l'air malin ! Viens par la !

_Elle lui essuya la figure et lui fit mis des lunettes de soleil sur le nez_

**Elyon :** au moins tu seras protégé des ptichts !!

**Ryuuzaki :** pourquoi y fait nuit d'un coup ?

_Les filles se mirent à éclater de rire, Ryuuzaki pouvait se montrer défois tellement plus marrant quand on le mettait dans un environnement qui n'était pas le sien, c'était comme si il venait d'une autre planète, mais en général il se faisait toujours passer pour plus idiot qu'il ne l'était. _

_Après avoir acheté des lunettes de soleil, de la crème solaire, en Ptitch pour Ryuuzaki, et un chapeau en paille et une serviette pour misa, ils se dirigèrent ver les salles d'embarquements. Ryuuzaki serrai tellement fort la main d'Elyon qu'elle dut la lâcher un moment en ce la massant elle le regarda, il était vraiment livide, elle se demander comment il allait le récupérer à la fin du vol et surtout comment il allait revenir._


	5. Chapter 5 à bord de l'avion

_**Chapitre 5 à bord de l'avion**_

_Ils montèrent à bord de l'avion et l'hôtesse de l'air les plaça dans l'appareil, elle mit Ryuuzaki près du ci tentait de ne pas regarder dehors ou du moins juste les gens en bas qui rangeais les valises._

**Elyon :** s'il vous plait madame est ce que ce serait possible d'échanger de place ? Mon ami n'aime pas trop les avions,

**Hôtesse :** désolé mademoiselle se sont des place numéroté il va devoir resté près du hublot mais il peut le fermé avec le store si sa le gène

**Elyon :** super ! Sa va Ryuuzaki

**Ryuuzaki :** sa va tant qu'il ne décolle pas sa va !

**Hôtesse :** mesdames, messieurs veuillez boucler vos ceintures nous allons décoller !

**Ryuuzaki :** la sa va pas !

**Elyon :** aller ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien ce passer, mais pourquoi ta aussi peur que sa des avions ?

**Ryuuzaki :** ta déjà assister à un crash ?

**Elyon :** non

**Ryuuzaki :** ba moi oui

**Elyon :** tu étais dans un avion qui a scratché ?

**Ryuuzaki :** c'était ya longtemps, avec Watari, pour voyager discret on a décidé de prendre les place au fond, on ne serait pas la si on avait ne serai ce que bougé de nos siège !

**Elyon :** que c'est il passé ?

**Ryuuzaki :** je ne sais pas, les pilotes ont du avoir un problème, l'avion à tanguer et il a plongé en piqué, sa c'est passé très vite, quand on a frappé le sol et qu'on s'est réveillé, on a vu l'appareil complètement carbonisé avec les corps à l'intérieur, seul la moitié de l'arrière de l'appareil était encore intact c'est-à-dire nous et quelque personnes

**Elyon :** voila pourquoi tu as peur

**Ryuuzaki :** j'ai eu plusieurs cote cassé et quelque brulure mais la vision des passager assis dans leur fauteuil carbonisé au point de plus les reconnaitre, sa me fait penser qu'on devrait descendre surtout que l'on est devant

_L'avion commença à accéléré_

**Elyon :** ok le crash c'est du passé, cet avion va arriver à destination en un seul morceau d'accord ?

**Ryuuzaki :** comment tu peux en être sur ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle fait l'hôtesse ?

**Elyon :** j'en suis sure parce que je le veux ! Elle montre comment se servir des gilets de sauvetages

**Ryuuzaki :** des gilets de sauvetages dans un avion, ce n'est pas plutôt dans un bateau sa ? Sa va servir à quoi ?

**Elyon :** c'est si on atterri dans l'eau

**Ryuuzaki :** dans l'eau ? Tu sais que dans 90% des cas on se scratch sur le sol c'est des parachute qu'il nous faudrait !!

**Elyon :** sa peut quand même servir !

**Ryuuzaki :** écoute, quand un bateau coule on peut toujours nager, donc les gilets d'accord, mais quand un avion s'écrase ! Tu ne va pas t'envoler ! Donc un parachute sa serai bien !

**Ligth :** hé regardé on décolle !

**Misa :** waouh c'est beau ! C'est tout petit en bas !

**Ryuuzaki :** ok la je veux descendre !!

**Elyon :** pas possible ! Détend toi il va vite atteindre sa vitesse de croisière et on pourra détacher nos ceinture tu verras la vue est superbe !

**Ryuuzaki :** pas question que je détache ma ceinture !!

**Hôtesse :** mesdames messieurs nous volons actuellement à 960 km/h et nous sommes à une altitude de 30 000 pied vous pouvait détacher vos ceintures nous arriverons dans approximativement 5h bon voyage !!

_**(Je me suis renseigner c'est la vitesse des avions 747)**_

**Ryuuzaki :** on vole vite quand même ce n'est pas prudent !!

**Elyon :** Ryuuzaki ces gens savent ce qu'ils font détache ta ceinture tu ne va pas tomber pour autant

_Ryuuzaki détacha sa ceinture et regarda autour de lui, un enfant fessait du coloriage, plusieurs personne fessait la sieste light et misa essayer de compter les voiture aussi grosse que des polypocket à travers le hublot, les hôtesses bavardé en rigolant dans leur coin et Elyon lisait un magasine en buvant du jus d'orange, il respira à fond en se disant qu'ils allaient arriver tous entier._

**Elyon :** tu veux un magasine ? Misa en a acheter plein

**Ryuuzaki :** ok passe moi en un

_Il feuilleta le magasine, des trucs pour les filles, pour la plupart, des tests bizarre surtout_

**Elyon :** j'ai un stylo tu veux faire les tests sa va te faire penser à autre chose

**Ryuuzaki :** tu crois ?

**Elyon :** pourquoi ?

_Il lui montra l'intitulé du test : « Dans quel conditions tu va mourir ? »_

**Elyon :** ha d'accord, change de page alors yen a plein

**Ryuuzaki :** je ne crois pas que je peu répondre à _« quel est ton genre de mec »_

**Elyon :** c'est sur, ou alors met toi à la place d'une fille

**Ryuuzaki :** très drôle

**Elyon **: la ya un article sur la grossesse et l'accouchement

_Ryuuzaki le lisa tranquillement pendant qu'Elyon fouillait pour trouver un autre magazine _

**Ryuuzaki :** beurk c'est atroce ! Je suis bien content d'être un garçon !!

**Hôtesse :** voici vos plateaux repas

_L'hôtesse les déposa sur les tablettes de chacun et Ryuuzaki observa son plateau, il y avait une fente qui prenait la forme de l'aliment en question, un triangle pour le fromage qui était orange par exemple_

**Ryuuzaki :** pourquoi sa donne l'impression que sa a déjà été mangé

**Elyon :** Ryuuzaki arrête un peu c'est juste la nourriture de base on n'est pas au resto

**Ryuuzaki :** je vois sa, pourquoi le fromage il est orange ?

_Dit Ryuuzaki en le prenant entre ses doigts, un petit garçon répondit à la place d'Elyon qui levait les yeux au ciel_

**Garçon :** parce que la vache elle avait ses règle quand on lui a tiré le lait

_Ryuuzaki choqué lâcha le fromage dans la barquette _

**Elyon :** non c'est parce que c'est du gouda et qu'il y a des colorant dedans

_Ryuuzaki et le garçon la regarda sans trop la croire_

**Elyon :** j'en suis sure goute tu verras bien

**Ryuuzaki :** hors de question les enfants disent la vérité

**Garçon :** et toc

**Elyon :** Ryuuzaki !!

**Ryuuzaki :** bon je ne crois pas que je vé manger le quart de tout ça, tu peu me passer ta minuscule madeleine pour que je la mélange avec ma minuscule madeleine afin d'obtenir un semblant de madeleine entière, bon sang c'est la famine ou quoi au pays des madeleines ?

**Elyon :** tu vis dans un monde étrange !

**Ryuuzaki :** merci ya pas de réduction sur les tickets de voyage made in ma tête c'est plein tarif alors tu me la donne ta madeleine ?

**Elyon :** ok mais tu me passe ton gouda

**Ryuuzaki :** avec plaisir !! C'est vraiment petit quand même je ne serai pas étonné qu'il se soit trompé avec les portions pour les 7 nains

**Elyon :** ta qu'a demandé à quelqu'un de te passer sa part

_Ryuuzaki se retourna vers ligth qui été en train de manger sa madeleine, la chose encore comestible aux yeux des 4 amis _

**Ryuuzaki :** hé ligth !

**Light :** quoi ?

**Ryuuzaki :** chipe moi la madeleine de misa s'il te plait

**Ligth:** ok! Misa ?

**Misa:** hum?

**Ligth :** je viens de lire dans un de tes magasine qu'une fille avait eu un herpès avec ces marque de madeleine apparemment ya des colorant bizarre dedans

**Misa :** débarrasse moi de sa vite fait !!!

**Ligth :** ok ! Ryuuzaki attrape

**Ryuuzaki :** merci !

**Misa :** je vois, Elyon envois ton yaourt, je te donne mon gouda je n'aime pas sa !

**Elyon :** ok

**Ryuuzaki :** mais faut arrêter la !! On va nous soupçonner de faire du marché noir !

_Ligth misa et Elyon se mirent à rire_


	6. Chapter 6 arrivé à Haiti

_**Chapitre 6 arrivé à Haïti **_

_L'avion fini tout de même par arriver à destination, Ryuuzaki qui avait réussi à se détendre et à oublier un peu sa peur vit son traumatisme revenir au galop quand l'hôtesse commença à parler :_

**Hôtesse :** mesdames, messieurs, nous arrivons bientôt à destination de l'aéroport de Santo Domingo de Haïti, veuillez attacher vos ceintures pour l'atterrissage.

**Ryuuzaki :** je veux descendre !!

**Ligth :** c'est ce qu'on fait

**Elyon :** tout va bien ne t'inkiète pas !!

**Misa :** sa tangue un peu quand même !

**Ligth :** normal ya du vent !

**Ryuuzaki :** dite moi quand c'est fini !! Que je décède en paix

**Elyon :** toi et ton optimiste franchement !!

_L'avion fini par ce posé en douceur et l'hôtesse attrapa le micro_

**Hôtesse :** mesdames, messieurs nous voici arriver à Haïti, en espérant que vous avez passé un agréable voyage, la compagnie air ligne vous souhaite bonne vacance, vous pouvez détacher vos ceinture et vous diriger vers la sortie, merci à tous.

_Ryuuzaki détacha sa ceinture et se rua le premier vers la sortie tandis que Elyon, et Misa prenez leur temps pour ranger leur petite affaire_

**Ligth :** je vais voir ou il en ait avec sont arrêt cardiaque

**Misa :** ligth !! Il a eu très peur !!

**Elyon :** oui, mais c'était moins pire que je l'espérer

**Ligth :** oui je croyais qu'il ne rentrerait jamais dedans

**Elyon :** sache une chose ligth la carotte fait avancer l'âne

**Ligth :** a je vois, tu fais la carotte ?

**Elyon :** exactement, si je peux traverser sa lui aussi !

_Ils rejoignirent un Ryuuzaki soulagé d'être sorti du zing de l'enfer et se dirigea vers le minibus qui les attendait_

**Ryuuzaki :** c'est un voyage organisé ?

**Elyon :** oui, Watari a choisis cette formule par ce qu'il propose plein d'activité super sur l'île

**Ligth :** classe ! On ne va pas s'ennuyer

**Misa :** moi il faut que je parfaire mon bronzage

**Ligth :** toi tu pense qu'à bronzer !

**Elyon :** ya du soleil autant en profiter !

**Ryuuzaki :** pfou ! Qu'elle chaleur !!

**Ligth :** c'est vrai je ne pensais pas que sa serait un vrai four à l'arriver

**Elyon :** on vous avez dit les garçons de mettre des habits plus légers

**Ryuuzaki :** oui mais on est parti du japon y faisait gris déjà

**Ligth :** et ensuite on a embarqué il était 7h30 du matin ! Qui c'est qui a mis le chauffage durant le début du vol ?

**Misa :** ok ils n'ont pas tort !

**Elyon :** ok !! Un partout la balle au centre !!

_Le minibus les emmena vers une sorte de petit village avec des maisons en bois avec un toit en paille, ils descendirent et se présentèrent à l'accueil de ce qui était pour ligth un camping amélioré,_

_Une magnifique vahiné les accueillis, avec une voix très douce, comme si elle parlait à des enfants, elle leur expliqua les modalités du séjour, les activités et les locaux ou ils allaient être logé, les garçons écoutaient à peine ce qu'on leur disait, plus fasciné par la vahiné aux très longs cheveux et au collier de fleur que par ce qu'elle leur avait à dire_

**Elyon :** dis donc !! Au lieu de rêver ta au moins écouter un tiers de ce qu'elle disait ?

**Ryuuzaki :** heu….non

**Elyon :** je m'en doutais !! En plus elle n'est pas belle !!

**Ligth :** té jalouse Elyon ?

**Misa :** oui on est jalouse !!! Toi aussi tu bave !!

**Ligth :** hé on ne bave pas !! On admire la beauté du paysage

**Ryuuzaki :** ouai surtout le folklore

**Elyon et Misa :** ouai bien sur !!!!

_Après leur avoir donnée les papiers ils suivirent un haïtien qui les conduisit à leur baraquement, les filles rancunières ne se privait pas de mater à leur tour !!_

**Ryuuzaki :** hé ce n'est pas juste !! Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que nous !!

**Elyon :** il est haïtien

**Ryuuzaki :** je suis japonais

**Misa :** il est beau

**Ligth :** moi aussi je suis beau

**Ryuuzaki :** heu... je vais avoir du mal à te soutenir la

**Ligth :** QUOI ?

**Ryuuzaki :** nan rien !!

**Elyon :** chacun son tour les mecs !!

**Misa :** yen a pour tous le monde !!

_Le haïtien leur donna les clés et leur souhaita un bon séjour puis partis_

**Ryuuzaki :** c'est sa prend le large Jean-Pierre !! Ce n'est pas naturel ces muscles

**Ligth :** ouai y sont en plastique d'abord !!

**Misa :** les garçons arrêter un peu !!

_Les garçons s'amuser à comparer leur muscle tandis que les filles ouvrait leur logement, elles déposèrent les valises et observa l'endroit, tout à fait typique, assez spacieux avec un grand salon, une terrasse et une cuisine à l'américaine, les deux chambres étaient à l'opposé toute les deux de chaque coté du salon et deux salle de bain à l'étage_

**Ryuuzaki :** bizarre cet endroit, pourquoi y ont mis la salle de bain à l'étage ?

**Elyon :** tu demanderas à jean pierre !! Moi je me pose et je bouge plus

**Misa :** haa moi aussi ! Les hommes vous ranger le reste !

**Elyon :** oui et vous nous servez des boissons fraiches

**Ligth :** ben voyons ce n'est pas l'hôtel !!

**Misa :** ta raison on va demander à jean pierre !!

**Elyon :** oui ! Ya peut être un bonus après le service

**Ryuuzaki :** ok, ok ont range !!

**Elyon :** haa ça c'est des vacances

**Misa :** bon voyons voir le programme

_Misa attrapa la carte des activités et lu avec Elyon, on pouvait s'inscrire dans presque tous, le prix étant compris dans le voyage, sauf la fatigue qui en ressortirait si il leur venait à l'idée de tous faire_

**Misa :** ya de la planche à voile et du kaysurf

**Ligth :** ha ça c'est cool

**Elyon :** ya aussi de la randonnée

**Ligth :** moins cool

**Elyon :** ouai mais c'est dans la foret tropical on récolte des fleurs et des fruits pour faire un cocktail et ya plein d'explication sur l'île

**Ryuuzaki et ligth :** NUL

**Misa :** ok alors voyons, mini croisière autour de l'île

**Elyon :** bof

**Misa :** plongé sous marine à la recherche du corail

**Ryuuzaki :** sa c'est super !

**Elyon :** ya aussi une activité ou tu construis en équipe ton petit bateau comme les pêcheur d'ici et tu fais la course

**Ligth** : c'est pas mal

**Misa :** après c'est les musée

**Elyon : **ouai ya le musée du requin et de la baleine

**Misa :** sa peut être cool

**Ryuuzaki :** je veux en voir des vivant moi !

**Elyon :** t'inkiète ya aussi un aquarium

**Misa :** avec des dauphins !!!!

**Ligth :** ok ya quoi d'autre ?

**Elyon :** ha ça c'est unique !!

**Misa :** ha oui la j'avoue c'est fort !!!

**Ligth :** quoi ?

**Elyon :** en tout cas sa risque de beaucoup te plaire Ryuuzaki

**Ryuuzaki :** c'est quoi ?

**Elyon :** le musée du bonbon !!

**Ryuuzaki :** LE MUSEE DU BONBON ? !!!

**Ligth :** aie !! Attraction obligatoire ?

**Ryuuzaki :** OUI !!

**Misa :** sa m'étonne pas ! En parlant d'attraction ya aussi un parc aquatique et un parc d'attraction

**Elyon :** bon on peut dire que l'on ne va pas s'ennuyer !!

**Ligth :** ouai, mais on peut faire une petite sieste et se changer ? Parce que 1) y fait chaud et 2) j'en peux plus

**Ryuuzaki :** oui moi je vé prendre une bonne douche froide

**Elyon :** ok ensuite on a qu'à faire un petit tour à la plage

**Misa :** oui et se promener après

**Light :** il est 16h00 on fait une petite sieste, un plongeon dans la mer, une PETITE balade et on mange au resto sa vous va

**Elyon et misa :** cool !!!

**Ryuuzaki :** super !

_Les garçons partirent prendre une douche et se changer en attendant les filles sirotait un petit cocktail de bienvenu qui était dans le frigo et misa tenta d'allumer le ventilateur à pale au plafond ce qui n'était pas chose facile, il marchait avec une télécommande et le mode d'emploi écrit à la main n'était pas très clair, pendant ce temps la Elyon essayer l'écran plat et ses 98 chaines._

**Elyon :** essaye le bouton rouge

**Misa :** déjà fait !

**Elyon :** le vert avec le symbole bizarre !

**Misa :** déjà fait !

**Ryuuzaki :** le bouton avec marquer ON dessus

**Misa :** ha ouai sa marche !!

**Ligth :** ha les blonde je vous jure !!

**Elyon :** moi je fais marcher la télé et je ne suis pas blonde !!

**Misa :** on ne se moque pas de moi !! Je fais des efforts !!

_Les filles détaillièrent les garçons, il avait opté tous les deux pour des chorts de bain seulement il faisait assez chaud comme sa_

**Ligth :** alors on est aussi bien que jean pierre ?

_Elyon fit la grimace_

**Misa :** il était plus bronzé je trouve !

**Ryuuzaki :** c'est une question de temps, bon y va j'ai un cancer de la peau à attraper !

**Misa** :je croyais qu'on faisait la sieste

**Ligth :** oui mais vous n'avez pas l'air très fatigué !!

**Elyon :** ok j'enfile mon maillot on va !

**Misa :** attendez-moi !!

_Les filles enfilèrent un bikini qui laissèrent les garçons sans voix et Elyon s'enroula dans un paréo, tandis que misa attrapa un sac de plage à l'effigie du camp._

_Arriver à la plage les garçon lâchèrent leur affaire et courèrent se baigner laissant le reste au fille_

**Misa :** ha les mecs je te jure !!

**Elyon :** c'est la chaleur je crois !! Viens on va les rejoindre

_Misa installa les serviettes et Elyon partis se baigner, après un moment à jouer à ce couler et à monter sur les épaules des garçons tous le monde revint vers la plage, un serveur s'approcha de leur serviette et ils passèrent commande de glace pour tous le monde, ligth aida un petit garçon à gonfler son dinosaure en plastique et Ryuuzaki s'étanda sur la serviette de plage et s'endormit en plein soleil, la peur susciter par l'avion, plus les heure d'avion eux même l'avait épuisé, il senti qu'on lui mettait quelque chose sur le corps il ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut ébloui par le soleil tapant_

**Elyon :** si tu t'endors en plein soleil met au moins de la crème sinon tu va vraiment l'attraper ton cancer de la peau

**Misa :** ligth tu t'en sors avec ce dinosaure ?

**Ligth :** pfou !! Ouai sa marche pfou !! Il sera gonflé en moins de 5 minutes pfou !

**Elyon :** il lui faudrait une pompe sa irait plus vite

_Le serveur leur donna leur glace, après quelque heures ils rangèrent leur affaire et partirent se promener dans la petite ville à coté à la recherche d'un resto._


End file.
